


before the waves.

by elysekovic



Series: [ j/r ] bodyguard au. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anxiety, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Transphobia, Not really smut (yet?), Trans Male Character, no Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysekovic/pseuds/elysekovic
Summary: "i'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be smut but then i started crying halfway through so then it became what it is now. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

it’s not that ryan doesn’t want this. he _does_ , and that’s not the point.

the point is-- he _shouldn’t_ want this. he _shouldn’t_ want to be in the backseat of his mercedes paid for by his boss, the very same boss whose son he should be protecting but is, instead, merely seconds away from fucking. he _shouldn’t_ want to corrupt jeremy, take him apart second by second until he’s nothing but a shivering, whiny mess on the leather seats of his car begging to cum. he _shouldn’t_ want any of this, but he _does_.

jeremy kisses him with a vengeance, his unskilled tongue finding his way into ryan’s mouth as he kisses him like they’re never going to see each other again. there’s a part of ryan that slightly believes they never will; if this gets back to mr. dooley, ryan has no doubt in his mind that he would never be able to see jeremy again. although there was no explicit rule in his contract that stated that he _couldn’t_ fuck the brains out of the president of vinewood studios’ son, he felt that it was pretty implied when he took the job.

jeremy grasps desperately at ryan’s shoulders, rolling his hips up into ryan’s as the older man’s head tips back and he lets out a long moan. ryan likes jeremy; he likes the way that jeremy makes him feel, not only in this moment but all of the time. he likes the authenticity of jeremy, the way that he feels safe with the bright eyed man even if he’s the one jeremy’s supposed to feel safe with. jeremy is all loud laughs and breathy smiles and lingering touches, and ryan loves it. he relishes in the feelings that jeremy gives him, especially in this moment.

ryan’s fingers find themselves on jeremy’s hips, forcing himself to guide jeremy’s hips down against him once more. jeremy makes a guttural noise in the back of his throat, biting at the inside of his cheek as ryan’s fingers tighten against the denim of his jeans. he can feel ryan getting harder through his own jeans, the thick length of his cock pressing up against jeremy’s ass.

“i want to touch you.” ryan says, voice heavy with unspoken lust. jeremy hums in response, pressing his lips against the corner of ryan’s mouth in an attempt to kiss him again. jeremy makes no sudden movement to kick his jeans off-- it’s not really like he could, the best he could do would be to shimmy them down his thighs until they end up in a pile beside their feet on the floor. “jeremy.” ryan says, fingers dipping to the waistband of his jeans and boxers. jeremy shifts uncomfortably on ryan’s lap for a moment, swallowing thickly as he presses his fingertips against ryan’s collarbone. “are you okay?”

jeremy blinks twice before nodding. “yeah--” he stutters, “yeah, i’m good.” ryan stares at him with a look of question in his eye, moving his fingers up over jeremy’s clothed stomach.

“you want to tell me what’s wrong? we don’t have to do this.” ryan says, and there’s a part of jeremy that wants to cry. he wants this, wants every inch that ryan will give him, but he feels like he can’t. he _shouldn’t_.

“i have to tell you something.” jeremy’s voice cracks, eyes moving away from ryan’s as quickly as he can. he stares at the condensation forming on the outside of ryan’s window from the chilly los santos day, mind racing a mile a minute as he tries to form a sentence around what he needs to say to ryan. ryan raises an eyebrow and jeremy feels like he’s going to crack-- he just wants to go back to making out with ryan and dry humping his thighs, but they’ve already gotten this far. it’s too late to back out.

“i’m-- uh, i’m trans.” jeremy finally says, voice cracking halfway through his sentence. he prepares himself for the worst-- for ryan to shove him away, kicking him or hitting him, telling him off for leading him on and making him think that he was about to fuck a cisgender boy.

jeremy prepares himself for the worst, and truly doesn’t expect ryan to just say “okay".

“okay?” jeremy asks, swallowing thick and glancing back at ryan. “just-- _okay_?”

ryan’s brow furrows in confusion. “do you want me to say something else?”

“i-- uh-- no? i mean, i don’t. you’re okay with that?”

ryan shrugs, leaning forward to nip at the junction of jeremy’s throat. “you’re still _you_ , jeremy. and i still want to fuck you so hard you can’t walk, so yeah, i’m okay with it.”

a shiver runs through jeremy’s body as ryan speaks. reaching forward for ryan’s face, jeremy pulled ryan flush with his body and kissed him harshly. it’s a spur of the moment decision to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it into the front seat of ryan’s car. there’s hesitation in ryan’s hands as he reaches for jeremy again, fingers brushing lightly over his dark binder. jeremy bites at the inside of his cheek as ryan stares at him in almost an awe-like fashion; no one had ever looked at jeremy like that, and he almost positive that nobody other than ryan ever would. leaning forward, jeremy kissed ryan again-- it was gentler than before, and he hummed quietly as ryan wrapped his arms around his back and pulled their bodies together.

jeremy’s hands moved into ryan’s hair, holding their mouths together long enough for jeremy to feel like he was floating. once they break away from each other for jeremy to take a deep breath, he blushes under the heavy stare ryan is giving him. “what?” he asks, bruised lips stinging still from ryan’s kiss.

“i don’t want to do this here.” ryan says, quietly, and jeremy took a deep breath, body riveting with anxiety at ryan’s words.

“is it-- because of me?”

“no!” ryan is quick to respond, shaking his head. “no, i just-- you deserve better than for us to fuck in the back of my car.” jeremy feels as if he could faint-- he doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have someone like ryan in his life.

“i want you, ry.” jeremy mutters, and ryan smiles gently at him.

“i want you too, jeremy. i want to take care of you, so we’ll get to it. i should probably get you home, though.” ryan says, and jeremy just nods dumbly before he climbs off of ryan’s lap. he sits silently beside him on the backseat, letting ryan climb out of the car and into the front seat. he starts the car, head disappearing in the passenger’s seat floor for a moment before he returns with jeremy’s shirt. “here.”

jeremy takes it from him, sliding it over his shoulders before he smiles at ryan shyly. “thanks.”

ryan flashes him a broad smile. “of course.”

the ride home is silent-- it’s not that they don’t want to talk to each other, but neither of them are sure what to say. i think i’m in love with you is too much, but i want you to bang the life out of me isn’t really appropriate for their situation either. they stay silent until the car comes to a stop in front of the dooley house, the tension only breaking when ryan glances at jeremy through the rearview mirror. “you wanna go in?”

“not really.” jeremy replies, brushing a hand through his bright green hair. ryan nods in response, and jeremy hums before leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. “hey, ry?”

ryan hums in acknowledgement and jeremy smiles gently. “can i kiss you again?”

ryan looks over his shoulder at jeremy again, surprise spread across his features in a way that endears jeremy beyond words. “i-- sure.” he clears his throat.

jeremy grins again; he leans forward and presses a chaste kiss against ryan’s lips, fingers fluttering to cup his pale cheek. it doesn’t last long, only enough for both of them to crave more of what they shouldn’t want.

“i should go in.” jeremy mutters as they pull away from each other, and ryan nods dumbly.

“that’s a good idea.” he replies, and jeremy smiles gently.

“i’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” jeremy asks.

“of course.” ryan responds, watching as jeremy slides out of the backseat and makes his way into the house. he waits until jeremy disappears before he drops his head onto the top of the steering wheel.

he sure is fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is elysekovic if you want to mock me.


End file.
